A Black Wedding
by Kamari Targaryen
Summary: Episode 5 of the Consultant series. An attack carried out by a mysterious killer forces Izzy to confront her past as she tries to find a way to stop the killer from striking again. One shot. AU. Rated M for violence, language, and sex.


**Note: Total Drama is the property of Teletoon, Inc. Only the OCs and the city of New Delphi are mine.**

The wedding had gone just as expected and the guests were now gathered for the reception. It wasn't a big affair, just eighty or so people gathered in the New Delphi convention center to celebrate the union of two people. And yet there was an air of excitement about the place, as though this was the celebration of the century.

The bride and groom basked in the adoration of their families and friends, offering thanks whenever it seemed necessary. They were young, the newly married couple, each of them in their mid twenties. But they had been together for nearly three years now and everyone present knew they were made for each other. Their union could not have been more perfect and they were looking forward to a long, happy life together. But they would never get the chance to know what that dream was like. For in the midst of the festivities a darkness was growing and it would soon consume them, bride, groom, guests, and all.

As the groom's best man stood to toast the couple the lights suddenly went out, plunging the room into total darkness. Quickly, several guests moved to open the doors, only to find them sealed behind the great steel doors that turned the room into a shelter in the case of nuclear or chemical attack. Panic gripped the room then, quickly turning to terror when one of the guests realized why they had all been trapped. Clouds of gas were pouring into the room, choking the the guests with its poisonous nature. And as the guests died gasping, a shape emerged from the shadows, heading towards the bride and groom with sinister intentions.

"Please...what do you want?" the bride gasped, as the gas began to take her.

The figure did not answer and the bride caught a glimpse of the bright flash of metal in dim light of the candles that still flickered on the tables, before the knife tore into the soft flesh of her belly. The bride screamed then, blood spraying from her abdomen in a brilliant red torrent. The groom moved to shield her, but the knife caught him in the throat and then again in the chest. The bride watched in horror as their attacker butchered her new husband, unable to summon the strength to stop him.

And then the attacker turned back to her, burying his knife in her chest. The bride gasped, blood dribbling from her mouth and then she felt her belly rip open and all other sensations ceased to exist. The bride's last conscious thought was of her dress, now stained red by her blood and then she was gone, as was the her killer, who vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

Only minutes later the lights came back on and one of the bridesmaids entered the room to find the horrible scene. And as her eyes took in the horror before her the bridesmaid screamed before collapsing to the floor, her last sensation the sight of the two mangled corpses that hung above the table were only moments before a happy new couple had sat.

* * *

Sometime later, unaware of what had transpired at the wedding, Izzy Sharpe sat on the couch, flipping through the channel guide on the TV.

"For fucks sake Iz, just pick something already." Gwen said, her tone annoyed.

Izzy shot her roommate a dark look and continued flipping. She didn't like being told what to do and it was her turn to pick what they watched. The only problem was there didn't seem to be anything good on TV and Izzy wasn't going to stop and watch something stupid. She understood why Gwen was annoyed, but she didn't care. She wanted to find something worth watching, even if it meant going through every channel.

"What are you waiting for?" Gwen asked then. "The perfect show? Cuz that doesn't exist."

"Maybe, but I can look, can't I?" Izzy replied. "Besides, you'd be doing the same thing."

Gwen had no response for that, which drew amused glances from Trent and Owen, who were both pointedly staying out of the argument. Izzy appreciated that, though she suspected Gwen didn't. Again, she decided she didn't care and continued flipping channels, before stopping on a news story that finally caught her attention.

"...reports coming in at this time of a mass murder at the New Delphi convention center." the news reporter was saying. "NDPD officials are on the scene, but we don't know much else at this moment. It appears there was a wedding reception being held at the time of the attack, but these reports are unconfirmed. We will do our best to keep the public updated as this story develops."

"Oh my God." Gwen whispered, staring at the screen in shock.

"I can't believe it." Trent muttered. "Why would someone attack a wedding reception?"

"Perhaps the attacker had some sort of personal issues to settle with someone at the reception." Owen suggested.

"Maybe." Gwen said, finally tearing her gaze away from the screen. "Or it could be something else. What do you think Izzy?"

But Izzy didn't answer. She was too busy thinking to pay much attention to the theories of her friends. The news report made it sound like this attack had happened several hours earlier, so why hadn't anyone called her? She could think of no reason why Martin and Harris wouldn't have called her and it annoyed her that they hadn't. It was obvious that they could use her help on this one, as it was the sort of case that the NDPD rarely handled on its own.

"Izzy?" Gwen asked, the sound of her voice drawing Izzy from her thoughts. "Izzy, are you okay? Did what I said earlier upset you?"

"No." Izzy answered. "I'm just wondering why no one has called me yet?"

"What do you mean?" Trent asked, confused.

"This attack happened several hours ago, according to the news." Izzy said. "So why haven't Geoff and D.J. called me yet?"

"Maybe they feel like they don't need your help on this one." Trent said.

"Bullshit." Izzy snapped. "They always need my help."

"Well, maybe there's another reason then." Trent said. "I'm sure if you're patient they'll call when they need you."

"Yeah, that's not good enough." Izzy muttered. "I'm going down there to see what the fuck is going on." With that she spun and exited the room, leaving her friends to wonder if there was something she had already figured out.

* * *

A short time later Izzy arrived at the New Delphi convention center, finding the place in a state of absolute chaos. People were milling about like sheep, trying to get a better look at what was going on inside the convention center. Cops were holding the people at bay and several reporters were trying to get whatever information they could, though none of them seemed to be having much success. Izzy spotted Officer Wells amongst the cops, but she could not get the other woman's attention and decided to just forge ahead.

Pushing her way through the throngs of people, Izzy made her way towards the entrance of the convention center. As she fought she caught a glimpse of an ambulance parked near the entrance, its lights flashing off the windows of the building. She also saw Martin and Harris talking with two other men, who were dressed in HAZMAT suits. That sight made her stop, fear gripping her, and for a moment she wasn't certain if she wanted to know what had happened inside. But her curiosity took over again and she made her way over to the detectives.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Martin asked, when he caught sight of her.

"I came to help, as usual." she answered. "Why didn't you call?"

Martin didn't answer, but the look on his face told Izzy all she needed to know.

"This one is bad, isn't it?" she asked. "That's why you didn't call."

"It's more complicated than that Izzy." Martin said, not quite meeting her gaze.

"I don't understand." Izzy said, genuinely confused. "What happened in there? Why are there guys in HAZMAT suits here? Was this some kind of chemical attack?"

Martin exchanged a glance with Harris before answering. "Sort of." he said. "But like I said, it's more complicated than that. We don't know enough yet to make a definitive call, but it would seem this wasn't just some random attack."

"You mean someone planned all this?" Izzy asked. "But who would do that? More importantly, who could do that?"

"That's why we didn't call you." Harris said. "Because there is one person who could and you know who it is."

Izzy's blood went cold at that, but she quickly shook the fear off. "That's not possible." she said. "He hasn't been heard from in years."

"That doesn't mean he's gone though." Martin said, his tone grave.

"No, it doesn't." Izzy agreed. "But I still say it's not possible that this is him."

"Then maybe you should see what's inside." Harris said, trying not to sound too ominous.

Izzy swallowed her fear and nodded. "Yeah, maybe I should." she said, sounding far more confident than she actually felt.

Martin nodded and motioned for one of the other men to get her a HAZMAT suit. The man obliged and a few minutes later Izzy found herself entering the eerily silent convention center.

The sight that greeted her made her blood freeze again. At least seventy people lay dead in the main chamber of the center. Their bodies were twisted and contorted horribly, as though they had died slow, agonizing deaths. Many of the victims cheeks were cherry red and Izzy instantly knew what had killed them. At the head of the room, two more people, dressed in a tuxedo and a wedding dress, hung from the ceiling, their bodies displayed in a ritualistic manner. The bride's eyes were still open and her guts hung from her like some sick mockery of a festive garland. Her husband's guts also hung from his mutilated abdomen and barbed wire was embedded in the flesh of both victims, holding them up in their grotesque poses.

But it wasn't the bodies that littered the room or the bride and groom that truly drew Izzy's attention. It was the horrible sight behind the bride and groom that did that. For there, on the wall, displayed in black spray paint, was a massive, crudely drawn, black skull, the one symbol Izzy had hoped never to see again. And as she stared at the skull all she could think was, _Oh God, it's true. Black Tom has returned_.

* * *

Minutes later, Izzy found herself doubled over on the pavement outside the convention center, strands of vomit trailing from her lips. She was shaking like a leaf and she had no idea how she'd gotten outside, but she was certain of what she'd seen inside. And it was that certainty that slowly led her to realize what had happened to her.

A gentle hand on her shoulder drew her from her mind before she could begin to examine her thoughts more closely. "Izzy, are you alright?" she heard Martin ask, his voice fuzzy, as though he was speaking to her through a wad of cotton.

"I...I'm fine." she muttered, her voice shaky. She glanced at him and saw that he didn't believe she was fine at all.

"I told you not go in there." he said, his tone calm.

Izzy stared at him in disbelief. At any other time she would have taken that comment as an insult or a jest, but now she took it only as hollow wisdom. Martin had been right, but that did her little good now. It was too late for her to unsee what she had seen in that room.

"That's why you didn't call me." she muttered, just for something to say. "Because Black Tom is back. Right?"

"We don't know for sure it's him." Martin replied. "But yes, that's why we didn't call you."

"How can you think it's not him?" Izzy asked, incredulous. "That's his fucking symbol on the wall in there. Or did you miss that?"

"No, I didn't." Martin said, his tone slightly defensive. "But just because it's his symbol, doesn't mean it's him. It could be a copycat or something."

"No, it's him. It's Black Tom." Izzy said, her tone certain. "There is no one else who could pull off an attack like this without being seen, not even someone who had studied his methods."

Martin nodded, seeming to agree, but Izzy could tell that he still didn't completely buy into her theory. "Look, maybe it is Black Tom, maybe it isn't." he said. "We'll discuss that later. Right now we need to sort out this crime scene."

Izzy nodded, disappointed by his lack of conviction and turned back towards the convention center, swallowing her fear in the process. "Were there any survivors?" she asked, as they made their way back inside.

"One." Martin answered. "She was one of the bridesmaids. Her name is Tessa Gould."

"Where is she?" Izzy asked, with a questioning glance.

"She's in the ambulance receiving treatment for some kind of poisoning." Martin said. "It seems she inhaled some of the gas that was used to kill most of the victims."

"Hydrogen cyanide." Izzy said. "That's what the gas is."

"An astute observation, Miss Sharpe." Noah said from within the room. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"The cherry red complexion of the victim's cheeks." Izzy said. "That is a common sign of cyanide poisoning."

Noah nodded, seemingly impressed, and returned to his work, while Izzy and Martin made their way over to Harris, who was overseeing the process of bringing the bride and groom down from their place of honor. The sight of their bodies made Izzy's stomach clench and for a moment she thought she was going to vomit again. Thankfully the feeling passed however and Izzy turned her attention to the victims, pointedly ignoring the skull on the wall.

"These two were obviously the primary targets." Izzy said, glancing at the bride and groom. "And it wasn't hydrogen cyanide that killed them either."

"No, it wasn't." Harris agreed. "They were butchered, plain and simple."

"But why do that to them if they were going to die from the gas anyway?" Martin asked.

"Black Tom likes to make a show." Izzy replied. "He used the gas to incapacitate the rest of the victims and then took his time torturing and killing these two."

Martin and Harris glanced at her, but neither of them made any comment on her theory. It was obvious that they were still not completely convinced this was the work of Black Tom, despite the obvious signs that it was, but Izzy didn't care. She knew the truth and she would do everything in her power to prove it, even if the detectives didn't help her.

"What I want to know is, how did the killer get the gas to accumulate in the first place?" Harris asked, after a moment of silence.

"The convention center doubles as a shelter in the event of a nuclear or chemical attack." Izzy replied. "All the ventilation seals from the inside. I would guess that he sealed the building and then pumped the gas in from outside."

"You are partially correct, Miss Sharpe." Noah said. "He did seal the building, but the gas was pumped in from these." He waved his hand at several large canisters that had once contained compressed air.

"That would work too." Izzy said. "In either case, the implementation of the gas was done seamlessly. The victims didn't even know what was happening until it was too late."

"It certainly seems that way." Noah agreed. "Though I assume that the lights going out didn't help either."

"Probably not." Izzy said. "Do we have names for the victims?"

"Not all of them." Martin answered. "But the groom's name is Andrew Kepper and the bride's name is Emily Cole, though I guess it's now Emily Kepper."

Izzy nodded, seeming to suddenly grasp something. "Kepper?" she asked. "As in the Lake Forest Keppers, who own Capital Bank?"

"Yes." Martin answered. "Why is that relevant?"

"Because I may have just figured out why our victims were killed." Izzy answered, grinning as she left to speak with Tessa Gould.

* * *

Izzy didn't have to go far to find Tessa, who was still in the ambulance being treated for cyanide poisoning. Why the medics hadn't taken her to the hospital yet Izzy couldn't quite fathom, but she ultimately decided it wasn't important. She needed to speak with Tessa and she'd much rather do it here than at the hospital. Her hope was that Tessa could provide her with some sort of clue that would lead her to the perpetrator of this attack. Izzy still had her theories about who the perpetrator was, but she needed proof that she was right and Tessa was the key to obtaining that proof, or so she hoped. If this was indeed the work of Black Tom then it was entirely possible that Tessa had no information to give and if that was the case, then New Delphi was in for another reign of terror that would leave utter devastation in its wake.

Swallowing her fears once again Izzy stepped up to the ambulance, flashing Tessa a reassuring smile. Tessa was hooked up to an IV, through which she was receiving an intravenous dose of sodium thiosulfate, the third step in traditional treatment for cyanide poisoning. She also wore an oxygen mask to help speed up the process of recovery. It was obvious that she hadn't been exposed to the gas for very long, but her exposure had been enough to make her sick. She gave Izzy a quick nod and motioned for her to enter the ambulance.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to ask you some questions." Izzy said, her tone gentle.

"Anything you need." Tessa said, removing her mask so she could speak. She was a pretty young woman, no older than twenty four, with shoulder length brown hair and haunted brown eyes.

"Where were you when the attack happened?" Izzy asked, guessing that Tessa hadn't been in the convention center's main chamber at the time.

"I was in the bathroom." Tessa answered. "I heard screams and then the sound of the building being locked down, so I hid. I didn't know what was going on, so I just stayed in the bathroom and prayed." Her tone was as haunted as her eyes and Izzy knew that this was something Tessa would never forget, regardless of who the killer was.

"Did you happen to see who the attacker was?" Izzy asked, her tone still calm and gentle.

"No." Tessa answered. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help."

"It's fine." Izzy said. "Was there anything else you saw or heard that could point to a possible suspect?"

"Only the skull on the wall." Tessa answered. "I know whose symbol that is."

"You do?" Izzy asked, genuinely surprised. "How?"

"He was all over the news the last time he was here." Tessa answered. "Black Tom, that is. I recognize that symbol from the news casts about him from back then."

_Finally, someone else who can see the truth_, Izzy thought. "I see." she said. "Well, the police can't confirm anything yet, but between you and me, that's definitely Black Tom's skull on the wall in there."

"Why would Black Tom attack a wedding?" Tessa asked, her tone terrified.

"To make a statement." Izzy answered. "The groom was Andrew Kepper, wasn't he? Well, that's the key right there. The Kepper family is an influential entity in New Delphi, so attacking the wedding of their eldest son would be the perfect way to let everyone know he was back."

"I guess so." Tessa agreed. "Andrew's parents were worried something like this would happen, have been for a long time. At least that's what Emily always said. Why are you interested in this though. You're obviously not a cop, so what's your angle?"

"I'm a consultant with the NDPD." Izzy said. "And let's just say my interest is born from things I'd rather not discuss."

Tessa nodded, seeming to understand, but said nothing. Izzy could see she was still weak from the cyanide poisoning and decided to take her leave.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your recovery." Izzy said, moving to exit the ambulance.

"Wait." Tessa called. "What will happen to me? I mean, if this is Black Tom, won't he try to finish what he started here?"

"He may, but I assure you I won't let that happen." Izzy said. "I'll talk to my friends at the police department and see if we can get you into protective custody, alright?"

"Thank you." Tessa said. "Sorry I wasn't more helpful."

Izzy just smiled and nodded, before taking her leave. Martin and Harris met her on the other side of the parking lot, both of them looking like they were expecting some new insight from her conversation with Tessa.

"She didn't know anything." Izzy said, before they could ask. "Although she did confirm my theory about why this attack was carried out."

"Which is?" Martin asked, glancing at her with a look of anticipation.

"That this was a statement." Izzy answered. "This was Black Tom letting all of us know he's back." With that she turned and left, leaving them to ponder her words while she tried to figure out what it was that had brought Black Tom back after all this time.

* * *

An hour or so later Izzy found herself seated in the conference room of the 66th Precinct. She was joined by Martin and Harris, Officers Wells and Anderson, Captain Hatchet, Councilor Courtney Santos of the New Delphi City Council and the Mayor of New Delphi himself, Mr. Chris McLean. She knew why they were all there, but she had a sinking feeling that none of them were going to buy her theory about Black Tom's return. Martin and Harris hadn't and they were the ones who were most likely to agree with her. Still, she would at least try to get them to see the truth, even though she knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears.

"I assume you all know why you have been gathered here?" Mayor McLean asked, once everyone was settled.

"We're here to discuss the attack at the convention center, right?" Izzy said, her tone suggesting that she thought this meeting was pointless.

"Yes." McLean answered. "It seems some of you have some rather interesting theories about who was behind said attack." His gaze never left Izzy as he spoke and she felt a sudden, searing hatred for the man, which she quickly swallowed.

"It's not a theory, it's a fact." she said, trying her best to stay calm.

"Black Tom has returned huh?" McLean said. "And I suppose your partners can corroborate your story?"

He and Izzy both glanced at Martin and Harris, who both looked slightly uncomfortable. For a moment it seemed as though neither of them were going to respond, but then Martin spoke.

"The scene did seem to resemble those we've seen from Black Tom in the past." he said. "And his symbol was painted on the wall. But that doesn't necessarily mean it was him. It could have been an impostor or a copycat."

"What makes you say that?" Courtney asked, genuinely curious.

"Black Tom doesn't leave survivors." Martin answered. "And there was one this time. One of the bridesmaids, Tessa Gould. She was apparently hiding in the restroom when the attack was carried out."

"Your tone suggests you don't believe her story." McLean said. "Do you think she could be involved in some way?"

"That's bullshit." Izzy said, beating Martin to the punch. "There is no way Tessa is involved in this attack at all."

"I wasn't asking you Miss Sharpe, I was asking Detective Martin." McLean snapped before turning his attention back to Martin. "Is there anything to suggest this Tessa Gould could have been involved in this attack?"

"No sir." Martin answered. "Izzy is right. Tessa Gould was a victim, nothing more." He glanced at Izzy before continuing. "And it is my belief that she should be placed in protective custody."

"Then why bring up the possibility of this being the work of a copycat?" Courtney asked.

"Because I am a detective ma'am." Martin answered. "It is my job to consider all possibilities before drawing any conclusions."

_Nice answer, you ass._ Izzy thought. She kept her thoughts to herself however, deciding it was best not to confront Martin here.

"I see you have trained your detectives well Captain Hatchet." McLean said, with a courteous nod at the captain.

"My thanks, Mr. Mayor." Captain Hatchet said, returning the gesture. "Though it should be noted that Martin does occasionally go behind my back to solve a case."

"Yes, well, I'm certain that's no fault of his." McLean said, his gaze flickering towards Izzy as he spoke. "The influence of others can often lead even the most upstanding of men astray, I have found." He smiled then, seeming to relish the effect his thinly veiled insults were having on Izzy.

"Excuse me mayor, but can we return to topic at hand?" Courtney asked, seemingly sensing the tension in the room.

"Yes." the mayor replied. "What else did you learn from your examination of the scene?" His question was directed at the detectives, but it was Izzy who answered.

"The killer used hydrogen cyanide to poison the guests and then butchered the bride and groom personally." she said, her gaze fixed on the mayor.

"I notice you referred to the attacker as 'the killer' and not Black Tom." McLean said. "Does this mean you've let go of your little theory?"

"No." Izzy said, her tone venomous. "I maintain that it was Black Tom who carried out this attack. I simply wanted to give you the chance to come to that conclusion on your own."

"Provide me with proof and perhaps I shall." McLean said, grinning.

"What more proof do you need?" Izzy demanded. "The attack has all the signs of Black Tom's work. The calculated manner in which it was carried out, the staging of the primary victims, and the black skull. It was all there. This was the work of Black Tom. There can be no denying it."

"Yes, but as Detective Martin said, there is also the possibility that this was the work of a copycat." McLean said. "How do you know for sure that this was Black Tom? No one has even seen the man, so how can we know for certain he even exists?"

"Because I've seen him." Izzy said, almost shouting. "Or did you forget that little fact?"

McLean blinked, seemingly taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. "I had not forgotten." he said. "I am well aware of your past Miss Sharpe, which is all the more reason to call your theory into question. Your claim that you have seen the man known as Black Tom makes this personal for you and as such your judgment is clouded. You see what you want to see and you twist the facts to suit your needs."

"You dare?" Izzy snarled, rising to her feet. "You dare accuse me of making this up? After all I've been through. After all I've done to help protect this city and you accuse me of fabricating a story to suit my needs? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am the mayor of New Delphi and I will not be spoken to like that." McLean shouted, his tone thick with rage.

"Both of you stop it." Courtney said. "This is unprofessional and it gets us no closer to solving this case. Now sit and return your focus to the task at hand."

McLean looked like he wanted to scream at her too, but he thought better of it. "Yes." he said. "Yes, you're right councilor Santos. Thank you." He sat, looking quite ashamed of himself.

Izzy followed suit, though she was still seething. Her gaze lingered on the mayor for a moment, but she allowed the calm to take her and made no further attempts to continue arguing.

Courtney nodded once they were seated, seemingly satisfied, and turned her attention back to the detectives. "You said the groom was Andrew Kepper?" she asked.

"Yes." Harris answered. "Our medical examiner identified him at the scene. I'm not sure I understand why the Keppers were holding a wedding in New Delphi though. One would think that they would stay in Lake Forest."

"Perhaps they thought the convention center was the best place for the reception." Courtney said. "We will likely never know. What I'm more concerned about is why someone would kill the heir to the Capital Bank empire."

"To make a statement." Izzy answered. "To let everyone know they were back. That's why Black Tom did it."

"Assuming this is Black Tom." Courtney said, smiling. "Though why kill Andrew Kepper? His family is from Lake Forest, not New Delphi."

"Lake Forest is a suburb of New Delphi and the Keppers are a powerful and influential family in the metro area." Izzy answered. "It makes perfect sense when you think about it. Black Tom has been gone for years, so what better way to announce his return than by killing members of one of the most powerful families in the area? The attack will be talked about for days and all of New Delphi and its suburbs will know that Black Tom is back because of it."

"That does actually make sense." Courtney agreed. "But we still have no real proof that this was the work of Black Tom."

Izzy felt her temper rise at that and this time she did not try to contain it. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?" she screamed. "The worst serial killer in our city's history returns and you all act like it's a joke? Are you in some kind of denial or are you all just stupid? This is the work of Black Tom! There is no other possible explanation."

"You say that, but we have to consider all the possibilities." Martin said. "And you know that Izzy. Sorry if that disappoints you."

"Disappoints me?" Izzy asked, her tone incredulous. "It pisses me off is what it does. You are blatantly ignoring the truth that's right in front of you."

"Maybe you're right, but we have to rule out the other possibilities first." Harris said.

"Fuck your other possibilities." Izzy snapped. "And fuck all of you too. I know what this is and I won't sit here and take it. So keep living in denial, I'm going to find the fucking truth." With that she rose and walked out of the room without a backwards glance, her rage and humiliation pounding in her ears with each step.

* * *

An hour or so later Izzy found herself in the apartment of Owen Gregorski, which sat above his bakery, the Treat Factory. Izzy wasn't entirely certain what had drawn her to Owen's place, but she was glad she was there. As her on again off again boyfriend, Owen was the one she often turned to for comfort and reassurance, though she also went to Gwen on occasion as well. But she had come to Owen this time and there had to be a reason why.

For his part, Owen hadn't asked her why she'd shown up randomly at his home. He had simply let her in and was now just watching her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Izzy could tell that he was getting annoyed with her silence however and she knew that it was only a matter of time before he started asking questions. She wasn't sure what to tell him though, or if she even wanted to tell him. She was still seething, her anger with Martin and Harris, Hatchet, Courtney, and Chris still simmering just beneath the surface. They had blatantly ignored her genuine concerns about Black Tom and she just wanted to know why. There had to be a reason for their denial, but Izzy couldn't see it and it was driving her crazy. But no matter how she looked at it she couldn't seem to find a reason.

"Hey Izzy." Owen said then, breaking into her thoughts. "Not that I mind it, but why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Yes." she muttered, pointedly not meeting his gaze.

"What?" he asked, concerned. "What happened?"

"I assume you've heard about what happened at the convention center earlier?" Izzy asked.

"I saw a bit about it on the news, yes." Owen confirmed. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Sort of." Izzy replied. "But it's more than that. It's..." She trailed off, a sudden urge to cry stopping her mid sentence.

"It's what?" Owen asked, now really concerned. "Iz, what happened at the convention center?" He looked at her as he spoke, his gaze one of utter concern.

"He's back Owen." Izzy whispered, shaking her head. "He's back." Her gaze never left the floor as she spoke and Owen felt a shiver pass down his spine.

He did not need to ask who Izzy was talking about. The fear in her tone gave that away. But he found it hard to believe. What she was saying made no sense at all and yet if anyone would know, it would be her. No one in New Delphi had come closer to unmasking Black Tom than Izzy.

"Black Tom." Owen said. "You're certain it's him?"

"Yes." Izzy said. "I wouldn't have come to you if I wasn't."

"But...but what if it's not?" Owen asked. "What if it's someone else?"

"Oh don't you start too, damn it." Izzy snapped, all of her fear vanishing in an instant.

"Excuse me?" Owen asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't go questioning me about the validity of my theory." Izzy said. "That's exactly what the police and the mayor did when I told them. But I know it's him. I know it's Black Tom. All the signs were there and only a fucking idiot would refuse to see it."

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Owen said, a hint of pleading in his voice. "Just calm down and we'll work this out together."

Izzy took a deep breath to calm herself and then glanced at Owen. "Work it out how?" she asked, puzzled. "No one has ever solved the riddle of Black Tom, so what makes you think we can?"

"Because no one has gotten closer to solving it than you have." Owen said, grinning. "Also, I have a secret weapon that we can use to our advantage."

"A secret weapon huh?" Izzy asked. "What kind of weapon, exactly?"

"Tell me exactly what happened at the convention center and I'll show you." Owen said.

Izzy sighed and launched into an explanation of everything that had happened since she'd gotten the call for this investigation. She made sure to include all the details, especially Tessa Gould, the way the victims had been displayed, and how the police thought it could all be the work of a copycat killer. Owen listened in silence, his gaze fixed on Izzy as she spoke.

When she was finally finished, Izzy turned towards him, her eyes flashing and said, "Well, that's all of it. So, about this weapon of yours, what exactly is it?"

"The correct question is actually who is it, not what." Owen said, after taking a moment to contemplate all that Izzy had told him.

"Wait, what?" Izzy asked. "This weapon of yours is a person?"

"Yes." Owen answered. "But he is the only other person who knows as much about Black Tom as you do. His name is Mike Lopez and he-"

"I've heard of him." Izzy said, cutting Owen off. "Isn't he crazy?"

"He's not crazy, he has MPD." Owen said, sighing. "And he can help us determine conclusively if this attack was indeed the work of Black Tom."

"Oh, okay." Izzy said. "And by the way, the correct term for the disorder is DID, not MPD." She grinned and Owen shot her a dirty look, before continuing.

"Anyway, it is my belief that we should contact Mike and have him examine the evidence to make sure this is indeed the work of Black Tom." he said.

"Okay then, let's do it." Izzy said, ignoring the fact that Owen was still talking as though her didn't quite believe her about Black Tom's return. "Where is he?"

"He lives across town with his girlfriend, Zoey Bellingham, who is psychiatrist who has been treating his DID for several years now." Owen said.

"Great, he lives with a shrink." Izzy muttered, annoyed. "Just what I need, more exposure to people who can examine my head as well."

"I promise you, Zoey will only examine you if you ask her to." Owen said. "Now, do you want to speak with Mike or not?"

"Of course I do." Izzy said. "Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Owen simply shrugged and nodded. "Alright then, let's go. And bring whatever evidence you may have, otherwise this will all be for naught."

Izzy nodded and together they left Owen's apartment, making their way towards an uncertain ally whom Izzy wasn't entirely sure she could trust.

* * *

A short time later Izzy and Owen arrived at the run down apartment complex where Owen claimed Mike and Zoey lived. Izzy was still uncertain about this meeting and the look of the apartment complex made her even less comfortable than she had been when they'd left Owen's place. Still, it was worth a shot. If Mike could tell them anything of use it could bring her one step closer to finding Black Tom. And so they made their way toward Mike's apartment, Izzy keenly aware that this was something she should be doing with the detectives instead of Owen.

"You're sure this is where they live?" she asked, glancing at Owen as he knocked on the door of a ground floor apartment.

"Of course I am." Owen answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Before Izzy could answer the door swung open and a tall, lanky man motioned for them to enter, his brown eyes never leaving Izzy. Izzy smiled, hoping to break the tension, but the man did not return the gesture, which only made Izzy even more uncomfortable.

Swallowing her discomfort, Izzy glanced around the apartment. It didn't look nearly as bad on the inside as it did on the outside, which calmed her nerves slightly. A battered leather couch sat in the middle of the room, facing a large TV that was mounted on the wall. Two large chairs and a coffee table took up much of the remaining space. And on the couch sat a pretty young woman with dyed red hair and pale skin.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" the woman asked. "And who is your friend?"

"Her name is Izzy Sharpe." Owen answered. "And we're here to speak with Mike."

"Speak with me about what?" the lanky man asked, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"The return of Black Tom." Izzy answered, without pretense.

The effect of that simple statement was startling. Owen looked at her aghast, as though she'd just broken some serious taboo. Mike cocked an eyebrow as though he didn't believe her. And Zoey gave a little squeak and covered her mouth.

"What?" Izzy asked, glancing at Owen. "That's what we came here for, right?"

"Well, yes, but I wasn't expecting you to just come out and announce it." Owen said.

"How else was I supposed to broach the subject?" Izzy asked. "Did you expect me to take my time getting to the point? Cuz that's just stupid Owen. We don't have time to play games. Black Tom is back and if we don't prove it he'll finish what he started at the convention center."

"I assume you have evidence to support that claim." Mike said, sounding shockingly like Mayor McLean.

"I do." Izzy said, her tone defensive. "And Owen assured me that you could validate it. But I'm starting to think that maybe he was wrong."

"He wasn't." Mike said. "I can validate your evidence, but first I need to know why you're so interested in Black Tom."

"Why does that matter?" Izzy asked, her tone incredulous.

"It matters because I have spent my life studying serial killers and I need to know why people are interested in a specific killer before I go about giving out information." Mike said. "So, I'll ask you again, why are you interested in Black Tom?"

"I...I have history with him, okay?" Izzy said, annoyed by all the questions.

"Alright. Then let us begin." Mike said, nodding. If he was curious about exactly what her history with Black Tom was, he gave no indication.

Taking that as a positive sign, Izzy pulled out the photos of the crime scene she had taken before she left the precinct. With one last glance at Owen she handed the photos over to Mike, who flipped through them with barely a glance before handing them back to Izzy.

"This is indeed the work of Black Tom." he said, after a moment of silence.

"How can you tell?" Izzy asked. "You barely looked at the photos."

"You believe this is the work of Black Tom, do you not?" Mike asked. When Izzy nodded he continued, his eyes boring into hers. "Then it is the work of Black Tom. As I said, I have spent my life studying serial killers, though none has taken up more of my time than Black Tom. I have seen enough of his work to know when it is his and this is definitely his."

"Okay." Izzy said. "Thank you for confirming my suspicions. Will you explain that to the police and the mayor?"

"No." Mike said, shaking his head. "I cannot."

"Why not?" Izzy asked, dismayed by his refusal.

"They must come to the truth in their own time." Mike answered. "Just as I did, just as you did. No one can force another person to see the truth if that person is not ready for it."

"Okay, so, how do I stop Black Tom without them then?" Izzy asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Mike answered. "I found a way to cope with my DID, and if I can do that, you can find a way to stop Black Tom."

"Was it hard for you?" Izzy asked, suddenly curious about his DID. "Dealing with you DID, I mean. Was it hard?"

"It was, but Zoey helped me." Mike answered. "She's still helping me, though my personalities still show up from time to time."

"How many do you have?" Izzy asked, still curious.

"Six, counting myself." Mike answered. "The others are Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba, as well as the darkness, the one called Mal, whom I once thought was possibly Black Tom."

"Really? I didn't know you thought Mal was Black Tom." Owen said then. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"There was no reason to." Mike answered. "It was only a passing thought and I quickly figured out that there was no way Mal could be Black Tom."

"To be fair, I helped him with that." Zoey put in, grinning.

"Yes, you did." Mike said, returning the grin before turning his attention back to Izzy. "So, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I got what I came for." Izzy said. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome." Mike said. "And remember, the police will come to the truth in their own time. If you cannot wait for them, do what you feel you must. Black Tom cannot be allowed to begin a new reign of terror. This city has already suffered too much at his hand."

Izzy nodded and left, Owen following her a moment later after taking a moment for a private word with Mike and Zoey. While Izzy waited for him she thought about what Mike had told her, ultimately deciding that he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

"Thank you for that." Izzy said, moments after she and Owen had left Mike and Zoey's apartment. "I really appreciate your help."

"No problem." Owen replied, grinning. "What are you going to do now that you know for sure this is Black Tom's work?"

"I'm going to go back to the station and tell the police what Mike told us." Izzy answered, her tone confident.

"And what if they still don't believe you?" Owen asked, concerned.

"They'll have no choice." Izzy said. "Once I tell them that a respected criminal psychologist like Mike Lopez has confirmed my suspicions they'll have to believe me."

Owen seemed doubtful, but he said nothing. Izzy's confidence was too great a force for him to overcome. But it was still unlikely that even Mike's word could sway the police to Izzy's view. Especially Captain Hatchet, who was as stubborn a man as had ever lived. And Mayor McLean would be even harder to sway, but nothing would stop Izzy from trying, so Owen had no choice but to support her and hope everything worked out in the end.

They arrived at the precinct several minutes later to find Martin and Harris pouring over the evidence from the convention center attack. Wells and Anderson were there as well, as was Captain Hatchet, who gave Izzy a withering look as she and Owen entered the building.

"There you are." Martin said, when he spotted Izzy. "Where the hell did you go earlier?"

"To find the truth." Izzy answered. "The truth you all are to afraid to even look for."

"And, did you find it?" Harris asked, genuinely curious.

"I did." Izzy answered, ignoring Owen's cautioning glance. "I spoke with Owen here and he directed me to a Mike Lopez, who confirmed that the attack on the convention center was indeed the work of Black Tom."

"And how did that...expert, come to this conclusion, exactly?" Captain Hatchet asked.

"I showed him the evidence." Izzy answered, tossing the crime scene photos onto Martin's desk with a triumphant grin.

"Evidence you stole from this precinct." Hatchet said. "A direct violation of your agreement with the NDPD, if I'm not mistaken."

Izzy was about to respond to the captain's accusations when her phone rang, drawing everyones attention. She quickly answered, in an effort to avoid pissing the captain off more than he already was.

"Hello?" she asked. "Who is this?"

For a moment only static greeted her and then a deep voice spoke, sending a chill down Izzy's spine. "I have found her." was all the voice said, and then a bone chilling scream echoed through Izzy's receiver before the line went dead.

"Who was it Izzy?" Martin asked, when Izzy just stood there in shock.

"It was him." Izzy whispered. "It was Black Tom. He's found Tessa."

Martin's gaze turned to one of shock and the others quickly sprang into action, Harris leading the way towards the doors. Izzy followed, ignoring the look on Captain Hatchet's face, all fibers of her being focused on reaching Tessa before Black Tom killed her.

Izzy would have asked where Tessa was being kept, but there was no need. Martin and Harris led the way and there seemed to be no question on their minds now about who had made the call. Like Izzy, their only goal was protecting Tessa before it was too late.

Several minutes later they arrived at the safe house where Tessa had been taken after leaving the hospital. The scene that greeted them made Izzy's heart sink and her stomach clench, for she could already tell they were too late. The body of one of the cops who had been assigned to guard Tessa lay on the front lawn, his throat slashed. The other cop was still sitting in the squad car, slumped over the steering wheel, the hilt of a knife protruding from the back of his head.

"Fuck." Martin muttered, moving towards the front door, Wells flanking him. Harris and Anderson moved around towards the back, while Izzy followed Martin and Wells, all her senses pricked for any sign that Black Tom was still nearby.

They entered the house in silence, finding no sign of their quarry, save for the scene of horror he'd left behind. Blood was splattered across the floor, ceiling, and walls, as if it were paint and Black Tom's crude skull symbol was drawn above the fireplace. Tessa's body was seated in a large chair, her arms outstretched above her, connected to the ceiling with barbed wire. More barbed wire was wrapped around her throat, its barbs buried in the soft flesh. A ragged gash split the flesh beneath the wire, and a second gash crossed Tessa's midsection, spilling her guts into her lap. A large, steel meat hook protruded from the back of her head, more barbed wire joining it to the wire that wrapped around her arms. Her eyes were still open, blank and staring, their empty gaze full of pain and fear. And in her lap, nestled amongst her bloody guts, was a small ceramic container, that was etched with an inverted pentagram.

Izzy was confused by the significance of the container, but at the moment she didn't really care. She had failed Tessa, had failed to keep her promise, and now there was no way of possibly identifying Black Tom. She felt her legs give out from beneath her as the weight of the emotions came crashing down upon her and then she sprawled on her hands and knees, retching and sobbing and cursing all at once.

Martin moved to help her up, his touch gentle as he heaved her to her feet. "I'm sorry Izzy." was all he said, before Anderson led her from the house.

* * *

Hours later Izzy sat on the couch in her living room, her gaze fixed on a stain on the carpet. Gwen sat beside her, an expression of concern etched on her face. They were alone now and neither of them had spoken in over an hour. The silence in the room was oppressive and Gwen had thought about breaking it several times, but Izzy obviously wasn't ready to talk.

Gwen had been eating a bowl of cereal when Officer Anderson had brought Izzy home, Owen following closely behind them. They had explained everything to her and Gwen could understand why Izzy was so upset. She wanted to help, but she would not press the issue. Izzy would talk when she was ready and Gwen was willing to wait, even if it meant sitting on the couch in absolute silence for hours on end.

"I...I failed..." Izzy whispered then, her voice trailing of into a sob. "I failed. Tessa died because of me and Black Tom is still out there, waiting to make his next move."

"It isn't your fault Izzy." Gwen said, her tone comforting.

"Yes, it is." Izzy said, her sullen gaze finally turning from the spot on the carpet. "It's always been my fault."

"No, Izzy, no it hasn't." Gwen said. "You are not Black Tom. You did not kill Tessa or any of the other people he's killed."

"But I could have stopped him." Izzy said. "I could have prevented those deaths if I had just acted sooner."

"That may be true, but let me ask you this, why does it have to be you who stops him?" Gwen said. "Why do you feel you must bear this burden alone?"

"He killed my family." Izzy answered. "Black Tom murdered my parents and my sister and did things to me that I don't want to talk about. That's why it has to be me. I'm the only one who has faced him and lived."

For a moment Gwen did not respond. She had known about Izzy's past, of course, but she hadn't realized just how personal this vendetta was for Izzy. It made sense though. Black Tom had taken everything from Izzy and Gwen could honestly say that had it been her in Izzy's shoes she would have felt the same way. But she didn't understand why Izzy was so adamant about taking on Black Tom alone when she had friends to help her.

"I understand that he hurt you Izzy." Gwen said. "But wouldn't you be better off with someone to watch your back?"

"No." Izzy said. "I have to do this alone. Only...only, now I'm not sure I can." Tears welled in her eyes then and she turned away from Gwen, choking back a sob.

Gwen moved to comfort her, laying a hand on Izzy's trembling shoulder. "Yes, you can." she said. "You can beat this demon Izzy, I know you can. And I'll help you. All your friends will help you, even if you don't want us to."

"But they don't believe." Izzy said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Geoff, D.J., all of them, they don't believe this is Black Tom. How can they help me if they don't believe?"

"We'll make them believe." Gwen said. "We'll make them see the truth, even if we have to beat it into them."

Izzy heard Mike's words echoing in her head as she listened to Gwen, _they must come to the truth in their own time_, but she shut the words out. She could not wait for them to come to the truth in their own time. Gwen was right, they had to see the truth now or they would be of no use in the coming war. And in that moment Izzy knew she could beat Black Tom, all thanks to Gwen's help. And as that realization washed over her, she turned and kissed Gwen on the lips.

"Thank you." she whispered, speaking the words into Gwen's mouth. "Thank you for giving me my hope back."

Gwen pulled away at that, shocked by Izzy's reaction, her eyes wide and staring. And then she threw herself at Izzy, a wild desire taking control of her mind. Izzy responded in kind and the next thing they knew they were rolling on the floor, locked in a passionate embrace.

Izzy tore Gwen's shirt off with a passionate fury, while Gwen slid her hands into Izzy's pants. Seconds later Gwen's fingers entered Izzy's vagina and Izzy screamed, the pleasure driving all other thoughts from her mind. "Yes, yes, oh god yes!" she moaned, her spine arching as Gwen's fingers moved within her.

Wishing to return the favor she unclasped Gwen's bra and tossed it aside, before burying her face in Gwen's naked breasts. She felt Gwen respond and her blood surged in response. This wasn't the first time either of them had had sex, but Izzy could tell that this was the sweetest sex either of them had ever experienced. The thought brought a smile to her face and she peeled off her own shirt and bra, while Gwen pulled off her skirt and Izzy's pants. Izzy lifted Gwen off the floor then and moved to the couch, her hands cupping Gwen's buttocks. Once on the couch Izzy's hands moved back to Gwen's breasts, caressing the soft flesh with a gentle affection. Gwen continued to pleasure Izzy between her legs and before long both of them were lost to the bliss of the experience, all other thoughts and worries long since forgotten.

* * *

Izzy woke the next morning to the sound of her phone buzzing. She was sprawled across the couch, her naked body tangled in a blanket. Gwen's head rested against her thigh and she could feel the goth's soft breath on her flesh. It took her a moment to remember why they were in this position, but as the haze of sleep lifted the memories returned. Izzy smiled as she remembered, glad that she'd had Gwen to comfort her. Her phone buzzed again, this time drawing her to action. "Yeah, yeah." she muttered, gently sliding off the couch so as to not disturb Gwen.

Her phone lay on the floor beside her pants and Izzy quickly scrambled over to it, knowing that whoever was calling was likely getting annoyed. She discovered, to her own annoyance, that she had seven missed calls from Martin, as well as four from Harris, three from Anderson, and one from Owen, all within the last few hours.

"Shit." she muttered. "Why are all of you assholes calling me?" Deciding that she'd rather not know she moved to get dressed, before heading out, with one last wistful glance at Gwen, who was still sleeping on the couch.

A short time later she arrived at the precinct, finding Martin, Harris, Wells, Anderson, Captain Hatchet, Courtney, and Mayor McLean waiting for her. All of them looked as though they had been running around all morning, and Hatchet and McLean also looked more than a little annoyed.

"Miss Sharpe, so nice of you to finally join us." McLean said, his tone sarcastic.

Izzy did not respond to his remark, turning her attention instead to Martin, who was looking at her with concern. "What's with you guys?" she demanded. "Why did you call me so much? What's so damn important that you needed me here so quickly?"

"We...uh...we need to talk." Martin said, his tone awkward.

"About what?" Izzy demanded. "About how I was right about Black Tom? About how you ignored that fact? About how that ignorance got Tessa Gould killed? Is that what you want to talk about Geoff? Because I don't really want to hear what you have to say."

"You say that now, but you may change your mind after you hear what we have to say." Martin said, his tone calm.

"Oh really?" Izzy asked. "And why is that?"

"Because you were right." Martin said. "You were right and we should have seen that from the beginning. You're absolutely right to mad at us, but we were only doing our jobs. Still, we should have given your theory a chance and we didn't, and for that I am sorry."

"You're apologies won't bring Tessa back." Izzy said. "Nor will they catch Black Tom."

"I know that." Martin said. "But at least I've owned my mistake. That's a start, isn't it?"

"Only if the rest of you feel the same." Izzy answered, glancing at each of the others in turn, her gaze intense.

It was McLean who spoke next. "I cannot say with certainty that I believe your theory, Miss Sharpe." he said. "But I will admit that I was wrong to simply dismiss it. You said the other day that you have seen the man we call Black Tom. No one here can deny that, but what gave us pause was your...shall we say, crazed, insistence that the attack on the convention center was the work of this killer. We, or more specifically I, was certain that your past was simply clouding your judgment, but it would seem that you were right, at least to a degree."

"What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Izzy asked, doing her best to remain calm.

"It means that I acknowledge your theory as valid, though I also maintain my belief that this could be the work of a copycat." McLean said.

"Okay, I'll admit that there is a possibility that this is the work of a copycat." Izzy said. "I accept your apologies and I move that we put this behind us and focus on our next move."

"Agreed." said McLean. "Because either way, there is still a killer out there and it is our job to stop him."

Izzy and the others nodded and moved to get started, when another officer entered the room carrying an envelope, a look of fear etched on his face.

"What is it?" Captain Hatchet barked, glancing at the officer.

"This was just delivered, sir." the officer answered, handing Hatchet the envelope.

Hatchet glanced at it before handing it to Izzy. "It's addressed to you." he grunted.

Izzy took the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a letter that read, _This is only the beginning Izzy. I am back and the game has only just begun. And if you do not stop me, this city will drown in blood._ The letter was unsigned, but it bore Black Tom's skull symbol and there was no mistaking the message.

"What's it say?" Harris asked, glancing over Izzy's shoulder.

"It says this was only the beginning, that the game has only just begun." Izzy said, shivering at the words.

"But what does it mean?" Anderson asked, fear in his tone.

"It means Miss Sharpe's theory has indeed been correct all along." McLean answered, with a fearful glance at the letter. "This is not the work of a copycat. Black Tom is indeed back." His gaze met Izzy's as he spoke and she knew that he was right, though she didn't understand what had changed his mind. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was that she had been right and they now faced the most dangerous man the city of New Delphi had ever known.

**End.**

**A/N: And that's episode 5 of the Consultant. Sorry for the delay in getting this up, by the way. I've been rather busy as of late. Anyway, you now have at least a glimpse of why Izzy is an investigative consultant. There is a history between her and Black Tom, one that will be examined more as the series progresses. I know this story ended on a cliffhanger, which is kinda crappy for a one shot, but that's part of the mystery. Also, I apologize if the ending scene seems kind of rushed, but I think it works. Also, the title refers to the wedding Black Tom used to announce his return. Finally, what did you think of the way I introduced Chris, Mike and Zoey? That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed. Cheers, KT.**


End file.
